


The Silver Prisoner ( French title: "La Prisonnière d'Argent")

by MrsCleverMrCleverswife



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cyber Conversion (Doctor Who), Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCleverMrCleverswife/pseuds/MrsCleverMrCleverswife
Summary: The Doctor and Clara defeated the Cybermen and Mister Clever a while ago... But the Cyberplanner didn't disappear... He'll soon wake, waiting for an opportunity.In the TARDIS, Clara learns that she's dying from a mysterious bacteria. The Doctor will do anything to save her. But he may be aware of something else lurking in his mind... Will the Doctor succeed? Or will he lose everything that matters?...





	The Silver Prisoner ( French title: "La Prisonnière d'Argent")

**Author's Note:**

> First story on it!  
> First Mister Clever/ Clara Oswald romance fanfiction ever made in Archives of our Own. ( I checked ;) ). Something smoother, disgusted by fanfics read about these two😥 Mister Clever doesn't necessarily need to be violent and a raper! He's sure "sexy" but I don't think this makes him rape girls. Moreover, he sure is interested in the Impossible Girl but for God's sake abusing her??? 😓  
> Last Updates: 3 February 2019, 09:37 AM (French time zone)  
> Please let me know what you think! ;)  
> 

It was too _easy_... No... He couldn't let him win the game... Still in his brain... The device on his left cheek was only a faint of the Doctor's illusion... Of winning the chess game...

_"Sacrify. Your. Queen. Doctor..."_

Mister Clever was hibernating in the Doctor's mind, ready for a plan... Concerning Clara, his most important companion. The flesh girl. He knew what will happen to poor darling Oswald. But he didn't care at all. Indeed he'll take this opportunity to trap his enemy. This is too dreamy. Because  _he_ knew that he won't be able to save her. Only  _him_ will  _do it_...

-"Mate in three moves Doctor! " He finished these words with a sinister laugh.

 

***

"Whoohoo this was so much fun!" Clara shouted coming back to the TARDIS, followed by the Time Lord. " Goose's egg battle? That was amazing!" She laughed, giving a bright smile to the Doctor. He gave it back.  
"It's a tradition on Silix. It's a little bit like New Year's celebration."  
"That was incredible Doctor. Thank you." She went next to him, crossed her arm and raised her head in his direction. They looked each other intensely.  
"You're welcome... Right!" The Doctor said, inspecting his clothes. " I need to get new clothes! Got egg everywhere! Jeez! Even my bow-tie is dirty! That's not cool!" He stared at Clara. "You need too as well..." He briefly glanced at her. "Yeah. Think you're right. I'll take a shower and find some clothes in your fabulous dressing. What's the next destination?" She popped her head from the door frame. "Ah!" He said, clapping his hands." That's a surprise!" "Mmh okay then. See you later!" "Yeah, yeah see ya. And oy!" He called her. "Yes?..." "Don't spend too much water! She hates it!" She laughed. "What's so funny?" "Oh, it's just nothing. Don't your "Sexy" has a recycling water thingy? " "Oi! I'm not taking showers! You're the only one to use it. Do you really think she needs it? He huffed. There was a blank that Clara was about to break. But she didn't. But she was thinking about the Doctor's word, realising. She turned her head to the Doctor, a shocked look running through her face. "What ?" "Did you just said that you don't take showers?!" She looked at it, horrified. The Doctor gave her a concerned look. "I didn't - I... Of course I'm taking showers !" "You liar!" She retorted. "Uuuh... stop it!" He was embarrassed. She always know how to make him uncomfortable. The Doctor watched her leave the console room, thoughtful. How could she be so perfect? She was so smart and funny. And she always does everything to brighten his mood. But the most important of all these things was that she's beautiful. Not only her beauty. Inside her. Her mind is so pure and fair. She always wants people to be happy. She's always optimist. And brave. How many times she saved him? She even throw herself in his time stream, and could've killed herself. But she didn't. How was that possible ? Possible. That's the thing…He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't heard Clara come back. “Doctor!” She shouted. He screamed in panic, agitating his arms in the air. “Aaaaah!” “Doctor, it's me!” When he saw Clara, he tried to recover, his breath taken away. “You scared the living dead out of me! Why did you screamed like that?!” He asked her, growling. This shocked Clara, surprised by the tone of his voice. “ I don't know. Wanted to scare you.” She said after few seconds. “ And you succeeded, thank you!” He rolled his eyes, greeting his teeth. Clara widened her eyes. “ Hey! Don't be angry!” She bumped his shoulder, smiling brightly. “ Don't tell me you took this to the first degree…” She said, worried. “No. I'm fine Clara.” He said, typing some buttons on the console. The TARDIS dematerialized. During the journey, The Doctor didn't address a single word to Clara, worried. He was very talkative, usually. He seemed to have a grunge on her. And she didn't understood. “Doctor?...” Clara called him hesitantly. “Yes?” He simply replied. “Are you angry with me?” “No!” He said softly after swallowing. “Okay.” Clara wasn't looking at him. She didn't want to. She moved away to the entrance door. “So where are we ?” “Ah! Let me scan it!” He tipped on the console and moved the screen. The TARDIS emitted a pleasant noise. “Where did you land dear?” Clara smiled. Such a strange mood he has. “Ah! Here we are!” He ran around the console to grab one of the screens. “Sillix! Oooh… It's a beautiful planet! Different meetings between art! And the most artistic population! The main city is Alveya 5.3B. It has the most impressive gallery and developed technology in the Universe! You'll like it!” He clapped his hands, smiling. “So you went here before?” Clara asked. “Yeah! Maybe twice. Or once. Think I'm confusing with another one.” He stopped,puzzled. “Ah!” “Doctor what's wrong?” “Need to change my bowtie.” He looked at the young woman, raising a suggestive eyebrow. She rolled her eyes. “You seriously need to stop with them. You already changed yours a while ago!” “Yeah but I have a special bow-tie! I bought it on Alveya 5.3B! With the most delicate fabric in the Universe. He stepped down and opened the lead of the console. He rummaged on the cables to grab a wooden carved box. Clara went after him, curious. He opened it to discover a navy blue bow tie, with thin and delicate gold flowers. Clara widened her eyes, amazed. “Haha!” He cautiously took it as if he was afraid to break it. “Wow… I love that one…” Clara said, widening her mouth. The Doctor turned to face her, showing her the prop. He met her gaze. “Clara?” He started. “Would you mind helping me to put it, please?” “No.” She said simply. She went close to him and grabbed the bow-tie. She passed it around his neck and tied it on his unbuttoned collar. She then fixed his collar, rubbing it carefully to smooth the folds on it. “There you are!” She said, giving a tap on it. “Thank you Clara! How do I look? “ He grinned . “You look… normal.” She smiled. “Clara I'm not normal.” He tried to sound serious though he grinned slightly. “Stop it!” She sighted, grinning back.”So… can we go now?” She was jumping around the panels, excited like a child. “Yeah we can! Let's go!” They left the TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying it 😁  
> Let's put some romance between these two!🙌💙I couldn't bare this kind of fanfiction anymore 😐  
> I'll release this fanfiction on Wattpad with my own illustrations later.  
> There'll be two languages: French and English


End file.
